


Baby Tonight, AlienStock Got Us Falling in Love!

by Vibrant_Orchid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Area 51 Raid, Background Dorkules, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, I love this ship just the concept of this particular fic is crack, Launchpad is MLM/WLW Solidarity, Let's Go Lesbians, Post-Season 2 (Ducktales), Sapphics in Space, background drakepad, post-moonvasion!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_Orchid/pseuds/Vibrant_Orchid
Summary: What if we kissed at the Area 51 raid? (And we're both girls)





	Baby Tonight, AlienStock Got Us Falling in Love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Gay Duck Rights! Discord Server and WLW Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Gay+Duck+Rights%21+Discord+Server+and+WLW+Everywhere).

"Alright kids, don't cause trouble for Uncle Donald and Storkules," Della said as she ran down the mansion steps and into the waiting limo. She took a seat next to Penumbra, her perfect white hair adorned with a hairband and in a yellow dress speckled with gold. Della couldn't help but stare a little too long at her friend.

Penumbra stirred and looked over at Della. "You told me this was an important event, I thought I was supposed to dress for the occasion." 

Della shook herself from her dreamy state. "No, it's fine-beautiful actually, I just don't know about the mobility..." 

Penumbra nodded, "Of course, I'll make the necessary adjustment." Without a hint of effort, Penumbra ripped off the fabric of the dress from the knee below. "There, now my legs can move swiftly while I run."

Della was silent until she tapped the partition to have Launchpad start driving.

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby waved as the limo drove away. Dewey slouched at the top step," Man, I really wanted to go."

Webby patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Dewey, the coolest stuff is at Area 52." 

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact I wanted to. I mean, like why can't we go?" 

From behind them, Huey took out a pair of sunglasses and took out his phone. He began to play "It's a Date" and remained silent. 

***** 

"You two have fun on your perfectly normal and non-complex get-together. Wink," Launchpad said the last word actually coming out of his beak. 

An internal cringe could be seen in Della's cold glare. "Thanks, Launchpad." She hurriedly closed the door and tapped the roof to send him along his way.

Penumbra stood in front of large clusters of tents and a stage. "Is this some kind of... sacrificial festival?" Penumbra said as two men carried a flat out drunk in their arms. 

"No, it's supposed to be a raid, but I guess it's a music festival now." Della looked around and found herself just as confused as Penumbra. She had read the forums online, she had practiced the "Naruto Run", even constructed a tinfoil hat (a companion was made for Penumbra, but it remained folded up in Della's pocket), so where was the raid of the Area 51 raid? "Why don't we walk around a bit, I think I see some runners over there," Della approached a large group of attendees in glitter soaked outfits. They were positioned in the running stance and arranged in a triangle formation. "You guys preparing for the raid?"

"Pfft. Yup, we're the Stardust Snorters. A sixty-person dance crew ready to raid the hearts of these crowds." 

Della froze slack-jawed and held onto Penumbra for support. She gladly offered her arm.

"I wanted this to be perfect Penny. We were totally going to run up in there and fight some chumps, free the aliens, and then rock it out like this. The dance crew was supposed to be the last step,"

Penumbra saw the worry grow on this special Earther as she paced back and forth, her metal leg leaving deep indents in the sand. Penumbra lowered herself on one knee. "If this is a raid then it must be run by cowards. We must move onwards Della, with or without back-up. That's what I did when I saved you from Lunaris." Della stared at her and found she couldn't utter a single word. "Get on my back, roomie," 

"What?!" 

"Get on my back, we're breaking in." 

Della leaped onto her back and Penumbra burst into what could only be described as the "Naruto Run" She whooped and hollered as Penumbra's precise movements allowed by her own skills and the running style dodged festival attendees and, as they got closer, military personnel. "This is so cool, Penny. We're actually...actually doing it," Della looked behind her to see the small cluster of guards sent to intimidate grow smaller in the distance. One of them grew increasingly larger, however. Della only had to squint for focus for a second when she saw-Launchpad. He too was in the anime character's running position and on his back was Drake Mallard. 

"I'm _also_ in a Naruto Run for added speed and mobility" Drake declared, his head in a smug upward tilt. The googly-eye of his alien beanie bounced in rhythm with his movement. 

From beneath him, Launchpad piped up. "How are things going on this date-uh-this date of September 20th?" 

Della felt a warmth rise up her face, was it her blushing or was it something else? She made an attempt to change the subject. "Are you guys also going to Area 51?" 

Launchpad nearly bucked Drake off his back in excitement. "Nah, Dewey, my best friend-your son, was telling me about Area 52. It's way cooler apparently. That's where we're headed. Bye Della and Penumbra," He gasped, "Dellumbra!" 

They waved goodbye and Launchpad turned in his run. As they grew farther away, Della and Penumbra could hear bits of a conversation. 

"Launchpad, I thought I was your best friend," 

"DM, we've been dating for a month, don't you remember," 

"Oh yeah," Drake chuckled. 

Della sighed. "To have what they have. You know, I was Launchpad's wingman. I could probably get myself someone like that," she then added more quietly, "Someone to ride to Area 51 with" 

"Did you say something, roomie?" Penumbra shouted through the wind. 

"Nope"

The moon completed its rise into the sky upon their arrival at the gate. Della jumped off of Penumbra. "I brought some bolt cutters and-" 

Della was cut off by the sound of a laser blaster. Penumbra stood proudly in front of a hole in the fence, dangling threads of her dress blew in the cold desert wind. "Let's go, roomie." 

"You're so cool Penny!" Della shouted. She nearly skipped as she followed her into the facility. It was mostly barren, the halls flickered with the minor functionality of the fluorescent lights. Penumbra moved carefully along the wall, keeping her body flat like a starfish. Della tried to mimic her subtlety but found her the constant clang of her left foot to be preventive of this. Penumbra turned around and stared at her foot. Della could only offer a sad shrug. 

"This simply won't do, Della." 

"Oof, she had dropped 'roomie'. She's upset now," Della thought, the possibility of Penumbra's disappointment weighing down on her.

In her moment of suffocating thoughts, Della didn't realize Penumbra had torn out the linings of her pockets, of course, her homemade dress had pockets-she was just that cool. She had softly lifted up her foot and tied them around the bottom, using them to create quieting padding. "Oh, uh. Thanks, Penny." 

Penumbra nodded and raised a finger to her lips. They hurried down the hall, passing locked doors along the side, they were here for the motherlode. A pair of heavy double doors stood before them, guarded by guards whose muscles bulged with each breath they took. Della jumped in front of them. "Show us the alien prisoners losers!" 

One of them raised a stun gun but found themselves stopped by a combination of Penumbra raising her own weapon and the gentle hand of their partner on their shoulder. "Just let them in bro," They stepped aside and opened the doors. Nothing, the room resembled nothing beyond an average break room. 

"I guess the real secret of Area 51 was the friendship we made along the way, isn't that right Penny?" Della nudged Penumbra with a playful wink. 

For the first time that night, Penumbra looked upset. Her eyes were glassier than usual, and her trademark frown had a different curve. "I... I thought we were already friends.." 

Della scratched the back of her head. "So, what would you say we found here tonight?" 

Penumbra's eyes darted nervously around the room as if she was on the lookout for danger. She then plunged her face towards Della's before she stopped, centimeters from her beak. "May I have explicit permission from Della Duck to engage in the common Earther tradition of a kiss?" 

Della breathed out a "yes", although only someone as close as Penumbra could have heard it. Penumbra's lips met with Della's beak. 

The two guards were awkwardly positioned by the doorway until one of them spoke up. "Bro, what if we also kissed at the Area 51 raid?" 

"Bro!" The other said as they let their hand slip into his partner's hand.

Love, love was the real secret of Area 51. But as Drake and Launchpad would soon find out, the secret of Area 52 was indeed hidden alien technology. 


End file.
